His mission
by gurlo09
Summary: To prove Tidus can get any girl with his looks and his skills without falling in love, he must try Yuna. Will he succeed in this mission or will he fail?
1. Chapter 1

**_TIDUS IS GONNAFAKE ANACCENT. AND IMMA TRY TO WRITE OUT HOW IT SOUNDS LIKE. ALRIGHT._**

**_Wakka and Gippal wants the fine Tidus to prove he can get any one. They bet Tidus can never get Yuna with all the rumors they heard. So Tidus decided that he wants to prove them wrong. All he needs to do is get proof. Any kind that they've done something._**

Here I am, graduated from Zanarkand highschool with the name of hard to get slut and I've only been there for mysenior year.I'm currently living with my best and only cousin, Rikku, and Lulu, and very, very, good friend with a gothic style.

Zanarkand High is a big place but no matter how big it is, rumors will spread through the whole school by the end of the day. Like my first day of school, when the rumors got to me, it has something to do my my slut nick name because I rejected this guy who thinks he can get me for a one night stand.

We just moved from Beside to here, Zanarkand, which we heard is a breathtaking place. Seems like they're correct.

I live in a good condition house with no worries with bills 'cause my dad does that. He's a high rank person backin beside.

Rikku is not a model but _the_ model for the trendy style. Yeah, that's the name. Trendy style, one of Handy Fashion's most competetive companion where Dona's in. She's the School slut and also the model for Handy Fashion. I think she does a horrible job.

I always hear the name Tidus, but never see him around school. Well, I heard he don't come to school but he comes after school to pratice blitzing. From what I hear, he sounds really hot but has a big attitude.He's also Dona's boyfriend.No chance.

I love wearing appealing clothes that shows skin. Maybe that's why reason why I'm call a hard to get slut but I don't really listen to any of those bullshit that goes around in school.

I'm not really like a hard to get slut. I just dislike people who prejudge me. Thinking I'm something else that I'm totally not. They never try to get to know me.

Rikku is call a immature slut because she has so much energy, always.She's been living in Zanarkand her whole life but she's never seen Tidus either. It's like 1 out of a 100 percent if you wanna see him. Lulu is call a gothic slut because you never see her in a different color than black.

As you can see, all our nick names end with slut. That's how we got our group name, sluts.

I don't know where they got these nick names from, it's stupid. All of it.

* * *

I was deep in my sleep dreaming of a place so far away where every thing's so peaceful and neat. The stones would sparkle and the swans are like angel when I heard a weak knock on the door. I'm a very light sleeper as you can tell. 

I closed my eyes again unsure if the knock was real than it came again but louder.

I slowly tiptoed down with my stretchy short, short and my pjshirt that came down to my thigh.

I looked through the peep hole and saw noone.

I became frighten and backed away from the door.

The knock came again as I quickly grabbed a flashlight and opened the door.

The man collapse on the floor.

"H-help me." He said with a accent.

It took me a few minutes before I kneeled down and helped him. I checked for any wounds but there was none.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. "Talk to me." I shook him gently but he didn't answer.

I locked the door and turned on the light. I picked him up and slipped his left arm around the back of my neck. I slowly put him down on the couch.

I'm not a docter but I know fairly well how to treat a person who needs help.

I wet a towel and ran it all around his face. _He's cute._ I thought.

I didn't notice that before. I was too deep in thought of helping him. His skin was clear and his blond hair fell back.

* * *

I slept beside him until morning came. I yawned and went to the refridgerator for a pop. When I arrived, he was sitting craddling his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked at me. His eyes just killed me. I feel like I've looked at an endless blue ocean. "I'm all wright. Thunks." There it was again. His strong accent.

"What happened?" I sat next to him. "Last night."

"Iz mai fatha." Tidus sighed. "He abuze me everittime he con."

My smile saddened. "My name is Yuna, What's your name?" I decided to change the subject.

"Ti--, Tidy."

"Your nick name?"

"No, no. My vreal name."

I smiled. "That's a nice name."

I looked at him as his eyes scanned my body. "Ohh, sorry. I h-have a short under. Let me go change."

* * *

I can hear Rikku's loud excited voice talking to Tidus. I better go before she thinks of something crazy.

I ran downstairs and tried to stop Rikku from talking but she just kept right on.

"You can live with us." Rikku offered. "We have another room down here that has nothing in it."

"Rikku!" I felt sorry for this Tidy guy but I never planned for him to live with us.

"Yuna. Calm down, he has nowhere to go. Just let him live here until he... you know... wants to leave." Rikku giggled. "I'll go clean it up for you."

I bit my lower lips and put my hands on my hips. I guess it's okay. After all, he's really cute. "Do you wanna go shopping?"

"I dun't hoave anni monnie on me." Tidus cupped his face.

"Hold on." I said as I ran up stairs to grab my purse and my keys.

"Come on." I held his wrist. "Rikku, we're gonna go shopping."_ Why do I even trust this stranger! Who knows, what if he's a killer!_

"So, umm, did you ever work? How old are you?"

"I'm eightteen and I dun't wurk."

"Are you new around here?"

"Nah. I've livedt here my whole liffe."

_And your english still not good. Where have your head been?_ I laughed at myself. _I'm so mean._

I turned to my favorite song on the cd player--must be doing something right- billy curriton. "This is my favorite song. Have you heard it?"

* * *

I'm suck at this. My accent is so messed up and I have no clue what this song is. Who knows how many times I've messed up already.

"Yseah. I luff thus sung."

"You do!"

I nodded.

"Do you have any friends?" Yuna asked.

I shook my head. "No closh ones." _My friends are being ass hoes wanting me to prove imma man by trying to get you. But seeing that your pretty doesn't bother me._

"You've been to malls before haven't you?" I asked.

"Yesh."

"Good. Take this." I slapped out 1,000 dallors. "Whatever you want in your room and whatever you wanna wear. Call me if you need more or if you need to get your stuff in the car or whatever. Here's my cell." I took out a pen and wrote down the number. "See ya." _1,000 dallors? I don't even know this guy!

* * *

_

I took the money and went shopping for clothes. After getting my change, I ran to the pay phone.

"Wakka, you ass hoe." I said with a threatning voice as he answered. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Wakka laughed. "You can come back if you want, with proof. But hey, didn't we talk about this already. You agreed."

"I don't see how she's a slut. She's nice. Just gave me 1,000 dallors to go shopping."

"Tidus, I think she wants something in return. She's probably paying you to have sex with her later on."

"Shut up you shit." I hung up.

* * *

**YAHAHHAHAHHAHA. GO ON AND DO WHAT YOU NEED TO. xD TELL ME IF I NEED TO CHANGE SOME THINGS.**


	2. Getting to know you

**xD**

**OMG. I FORGOT TO PUT LIKE THE YUNA POV AND THE TIDUS POV THING IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. I JUST READ IT OVER AND OMG. HAHA. DAMMIT. SORRY. WELL. ILL REMEMBER TO DO THAT. AND SOME PARTS DONT REALLY MAKE SENSE. MAYBE ITS BECAUSE I LISTEN TO SONGS WHILE I WRITE IT. LOL. OKAY. WELL. HERE GOES ANOTHER CHAPTER! **

**YUNAS POV**

After we helped Tidy set up his room, we decided to go out to eat. We were all too relieved to cook.

We sat at a table of four as we ordered our stuff.

We were all trying to get to know him when we heard loud chatterings enter the restaurant. "Where is Tidus, Wakka? I miss him. I called him the other day and left about a million messages" The voice belongs to Dona.

A buff guy with orange spikes looked over to us and his other friend pulled Dona out as she complained, "No, Where are we going?"

Tidy turned to look at me and chuckled.

I gave him a slight smile. "Do you know her?"

Tidus shook his head, no.

"We used to go to school together."

"How's shee llike?"

I shrugged. "A stupid slut."

Tidy chuckled again.

"She put you through hell." Lulu said softly as she chewed her barbequed meat. Her voice is always so calm that when it's not, it's frightening.

"She did?" Tidy said.

I nodded with a hint of his accent missing. "She did not put me through hell. It was just a little argue." I looked at Lulu.

"Wha she du tu shu?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. It's over now."

Tidy nodded.

"Why are shu bing so distant?"

Rikku looked at me than at Tidus. "She just don't like bringing up bad memories."

I smiled sweetly at her and nodded as a sign of 'thanks.'

* * *

Rikku, Lulu and I woke up early like every morning and put on our running outfits. 

"Where are shu kuys going?" Tidy groaned as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

I laughed at his hair. "We're gonna go running. You wanna tag along?"

He thought for a moment and said, "Yeah. Wait foe me."

"Uh huh." Isaid back at him.

* * *

The sky was still dark and the brightest star was still out. 

"How mhany ex du yue have?"

"2 who lasted for nearly a month. (heavy breathing)1 last for almost 6 months. (heavy breathing) And one who lasted for almost a year. (heavy breathing) I don't think I can ever go a lifetime with any guy. (heavy breathing) It just don't click." Ipaused."I don't even think I have a soul mate."

"Shometimes I thinkk the same whay." Tidy took a deep breath. "But I dun't lett myself fall foe thatt."

"That's good, how many ex do you have?"

* * *

**TIDUS POV**

_Well, Im gonna have to lie on this one. I actually lost count._

"Juust 3."

"You look like a really (breathing heavy) innocent guy you know that. (breathing heavy) Or maybe it's just your accent." Yuna let out a cute small laugh.

_CUTE! HAVE I LOST MY MIND!_

**

* * *

YUNAS POV**

"So do you like running?"

"I luf it. How boutt shu?"

"It's wonderful. Takes away alot of pain. (breathinb heaving)You know when you're stressed, it really helps. (breathing heavy)Well maybe it's just me." I laughed. "You think I talk too much?"

"No, no, I reallly likke it."

"You guys can't leave us out like that." Rikku zoomed pass me as she turned to face us running backwards.

"We were just talking bout you guys." Lulu even up with us. "We think you guys make a really cute couple."

I giggled without a word.

"Hey Yuna. You know that guy at the restaurant we saw with that guy with the orange hair." Rikku said breathing hard. "He's soo cute!"

I laughed.

"But he probably has an attitude as bad as Dona, or Dona's so call boyfriend. He hangs out with them doesn't he?"

"How would I know Rikku, I've been here only for a year. I wonder why they decided to leave. I think we scared them away." I laughed.

Rikku raised up her two hands. "Let's walk." She shouted as we slowly come to a stop. "That was good excercise."

**TIDUS POV**

_I'm so tired of my accent. I just wanna talk to them regularly but the only reason I have it is becauseGippal thinks it'll make me look innocent. What Yuna said earlier._

"Whhy do you say that he has an attitudde? I luks likke a cool purson."

"That's probably because you don't know them yet." Lulu said. "Dona is always bragging about this Tidus and how they do it all the time."

Yuna laughed out loud. "Do you really have to say that Lu!" Yuna continued laughing.

That's probably the most I've heard Lulu say. But who the hell is Dona fooling? We don't do it all the time. We've never done it! Farthest we went was maybe to touching part, french kissing, whatever. All that matters is that we've never done it.

"Who told yue kuys thatt?"

"Just gossips." Yuna said softly. "Don't worry 'bout it Tidy." She patted me on the shoulders. "It'll be better off that way."

The sky has lighten up alot since we've started.

**YUNAS POV**

"Home sweet home!" Rikku skipped ahead of us.

Tidy chuckled as I fasten up the pace. "Let's race." I ran ahead but he caught up in seconds and held me by the waist to pull me back.

It starttled me. The touch was so gentle but I kept on running like he does it all the time. "You cheater!" I laughed.

* * *

I took my car later that after noon to go to the mall. For the hell of it. But I promised Rikku I'll go support her for her fashion competition. 

Tidy was in the passengers seat and Lulu was off somewhere with her car. "Do you wanna go later with me to Rikku's competition?"

* * *

**TIDUS POV**

I knew Dona's in the competition also. I've been forced to go two times but I never really notice Rikku.

"Nah. I rather nott. Thanks foe asking though."

"Aww, Rikku's gonna be sad."

"Sorry, I don't like-"

"It's okay."Yuna interrupted. "She can't be too sad." She ended it with giggled.

* * *

**YUNAS POV**

"This is so cute!" I showed Tidy a musical crystal with a glass couple kissing. "Don't you think!"

"Yeah." He answered with a smile.

"Hrmm." I wander qietly.

5 minutes later, I came with two of the same one."This one is for you." I handed the square box over to him.

"Wwhy?"

"For our friendship. I made a cool new friend!" I said as we walked out the store.

We were having a fun, good, conversation when I ran into someone I never wanted to see again.

"Hey Yuna!" The cold voice that brought chills up my spine belongs to Seymour. There was a sweet looking kinda girl standing next to him. "You never told me you moved here."

I took a deep breath. "Leave me alone."

"Why? Aren't you my girlfriend? Who's that walking next to you? You cheating on me again?"

"STOP IT!" I yelled causing attentioin. I took Tidy's hand and walked us both away from him.

"You're not getting away any more Yuna, stop running from me."

Right when we reached the doors, I let go of his hand and almost broke to tears.

* * *

**TIDUS POV**

I feel so helpless talking to her in this accent. It really gets on my nerves now. I feel like its fading away. But I can't reveal my true self. Not right now? But what if she finds out later? Well that wouldn't even matter any more 'cause the bet will be over.Slowly, bits by bits, I will win her, and the mission will be over. Never again will there be another one.

* * *

**YUNAS POV**

I covered my face with my hands. I don't want Tidy to see me like this.

"Are yue okay?" He said softly giving me a hug.

"I'm gonna be okay." I sniffed and threw him the keys. "You know how to drive? You know the way?"

"Yeah. Alright." Tidy ran over to the passengers seat and opened it for me. We set our stuff in the little isle as Tidy drove off.

"Drive home and I'll take it from there."

Tidy nodded.

"Who's that guy?" He asked me after a few minutes of silence.

"His name is Seymour." I said softly. "He's my ex, we lasted for almost a year." I stopped. I don't want Tidus to feel sorry for me whatsoever. "I don't wanna...talk... about it."

Tidy nodded. "Well you know I"m always here if you need someone to talk to."

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

**OOOHHH. WILL TIDUS EVER BE GOOD ENOUGH TO SEDUCE YUNA! FIND OUT IN CHAPTER THREE. WELL. THERE WON'T BE A THREE IF YOU DONT REVIEW. LOL. BYE!**


	3. Gaining trust

**Arielle Smith - haha. Thanks. I love long reviews! **

**Lucia - is that good luck or good look. because i don't get it. eheh. gosh you guys love catching my mistakes. and please finish reading it. lol. **

**Cloud Love - woah! cool review! ;D **

**innocentenshi - you kinda heart it or kinda hear it. lol. so many possible words you could've wrote. lol. xD thanks for reviewing. **

**digitalgirl89 - i know his accent is really bad buttum. eheh. it'll go away soon. **

**clcrzygrl - hold on. It'll slowly come. and sorry, I can't drop the accent yet cause Yuna will find out. Not in this chapter. But soon. **

**Rikku's twin - I lovin' your reviews!**

**OMG. I DELETED MY WHOLE CHAPTER AND IT WAS SO LONG. I WAS ALLLL DONE! OMG! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID... WELL I DID BUT. LOL. O WELL. HERE'S THE REDO ONE. IT WOULD'VE BEEN RELEASE EARLIER BUT I LIKE I SAID, I DELETED IT. **

**YUNAS POV**

I rubbed my stomach. "I'm hungry. You hungry?" I looked at Rikku.

"Nah." Rikku said. "Did you see that guy at the competition? He's so cute!" Rikku decided to just switch the subject.

I laughed. "Rikku! That was 2 week and a half ago."

"I hate it! He left 5 minutes after the competition started." Rikku put on a sad smile.

"Go ahead and tell him you love him Rikku." Lulu chuckled shaking her head in disbeleif. "If you're hungry Yuna. Go ahead and go out. I can go on a few more hours without eating."

I looked at Tidy who was just listening to the conversation. "You hungry? I'm thinking about Dairy Queen. 8 blocks down."

"Yeah. Lettz walk. Get chur blood flowin."

"I was about to say that." I laughed. _It's like he read it right off my mind._

* * *

**TIDUS POV**

Yuna walked out with a large strawberry sundae and I have a medium m&m blizzard in my hands.

The gray clouds were moving this way and it seem like it was gonna rain but I didn't wanna ruin this chance alone with Yuna. People were rushing home but we walked slowly down the soon to be empty side walk.

"What do shu think aboutt me?"

"What?" Yuna turned to look at me.

"What-"

"No, no. I heard what you said, but where did it come from?" Yuna laughed.

"I really likke ku." I lied. It might even make her like me too if she hasn't already. "Tell me whatt yu thinkk."

"I think you have a really nice accent."

_Is she teasing me! HELL NO! SHE'S TEASING ME!_

"No really?" I said in my regular english causing Yuna to look at me with curiosity but I continue talking with my accent. I don't wanna give it up now. "Telll me."

"I think you're a really sweet guy. You're a good friend."

I threw my blizzard away in a near by trash can as Yuna did also that we finished 15 minutes ago. With the pace we're walking, 8 blocks seems like forever but with her next to me. It's wonderful.

Right when Yuna turned around, my lips found hers. I was surprised she didn't pull away. She'd be stupid if she did. Who wouldn't wanna kiss a pretty, single girl like her, maybe its just me...

**

* * *

YUNAS POV**

"What is that all about?" I pulled away after 10 seconds lost in heaven. I haven't kissed for so long that that kiss introduced me to love again. But I'm not so sure,I never wanna use that word again unlessif it really is love.

"I likke ku." Tidy said looking down at the cement.

My shoulders dropped. "Tidy, I don't know if I'm ready for this." I paused trying to think of a way how I should put this. "Out of the blues, you appear at my front steps. And I don't know what you call it, maricle? You're living with us right now like we're related. And I don't even know your back ground life style." I explained to him. I didn't want him to think I don't like him. I do. Well. Sort of. "Just pretend like this never happened."

* * *

**TIDUS POV**

"I'm soorry." I said. She's harder than I thought. My looks aren't good enough is it?

She gave me a smile to assure me that everything's okay. And at times, when its not, she still does. It really brighten up the day. She don't make me feel salty and I don't have to spend my whole day thinking about what I did wrong.

* * *

**YUNAS POV**

"Oh shoot!" Rikku said dully after she took the last bite out of her snack. "Late for work again. Well," She grabbed her keys. "See ya at the competition. And I better see you Tidy." She waved and walked out the door.

I looked to Tidy who seems like he's not doing well. "Are you okay?"

"I duntt know." His head was buried in his arms.

"Well you can still make it to Rikku's competition" I looked at my watch. "In 30 minutes right? You think you can recover that fast? You want something to eat, maybe that might help?"

snackwas just served 10 minutes ago but Tidy skipped it for some reason. Well, we have snack alot, whenever we're hungry.

"Tell hur I'm soo sorry. I feel lightt headed rightt now. I really cantt make itt."

"Aww, do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, no, yu co ahead. I dun't wantt Rikku to be mad att yu too."

**TIDUS POV**

I pretend to close my eyes but fell asleep later. When I heard Yuna and Lulu's voice walk out the door, I woke up and saw a yellow sticky note paper on the table next to me.

_'Call me if you  
need anything.  
We'll be back  
at 7pm.  
-Yuna'_

That's in 3 more hours. I rushed to the door, and found my shoes. Outside, there's always a hidden key there so whenever they forget their keys, there'd be an extra. I took the key and locked the door. I slid it back to its same place and ran off for a taxi.

* * *

"Ey, wassup brotha." Wakka greeted me with a hand shake as he was heading outta his mansion. "How ya doing?" 

"Never better." I returned the hand shake. "Where you heading to?"

"To Gippal's."

I got in the passengers seat as Wakka drove off. "Where you guys going?"

"Get some honeys ya." Wakka answered. "What time you gotta be back?"

"Before 7."

"Why didn't you call me to come pick you up? Taxi's are for poor people."

I raised my eye brow. "It is?"

"Whatever man. You've been gone for a while and you just forgot what the hell is going on the world didn't you?"

"Wassup Tidus!" We were in front of Gippal's house before I know it. He ran from outta his mansion and jumped into the back seat. He leaned foward in the middle. "How the mission comin'?"

"It's wonderful. Ey, since you're both here, what did you guys want me to do again?"

"Aw come on Brotha. You can give us pictures though we perfer a video of you and Yuna man. It's not so hard."

"A video of what?"

"If you can't get to the sex part than just sleep with her, make her fall in love with you, than ditch her." Gippal said dully. "Duhh. Damn, I'm so excited to see that. See the hard to get Yuna fall to peices."

"Oh cut your bs." I laughed. "You know Rikku, don't you?"

"That girl Dona hates?" Gippal laughed.

"She likes you man."

Gippal stopped to think for a second and said, "I'd tap that thing." Wakka was laughing along with Gippal too now.

I knew something's wrong with me when I didn't laugh but I don't know what.

"Wassup with you?" Wakka asked slapping my shoulder.

"Yeah. Don't you remember you used to laugh you ass off harder than we did? Than you come up with all these plans?"

"No Gippal. Thanks for reminding me." I said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Gippal chuckled. "So umm, how far you guys at now?"

"Don't worry bout it. I'll be back soon."

"Better be. Dona is going crazy man. She's accusing us for your dissapearance." Wakka explained with a twisted face on. "You got one fucken crazy ass girl." Wakka shook his head.

"Yeah."

"You still gonna stay with her, hit it maybe?" Gippal laughed again.

"Gippal, if you don't shut up, I'll kill you." I threaten.

Gippal stopped. "Fine, fine, I'll stop teasing you about your fresh virginity." Gippal laughed again.

I turned back and and wrestled with him. I slipped off my seat and into the back. "Take that back." I shouted playfully giving him a head lock.

"Okay. I take it back." Gippal said as I loosen the head lock.

I chuckled. "Yall know I just can't keep making up excuses to come here."

"That's why you hit it and run." Gippal said throwing his right fist into his left palm.

* * *

**YUNAS POV**

The whole time the competition was going on, I can't help but worry about Tidy and when I'm worried, stress, or depress, I crave for chocolate or other things like ice cream. But I haven't been any of those lately, just worried right now.

The competition finally ended and Trendy fashion beat Dona's group again. It's no surprise. Whatever her group name is, who gives a damn, I need to get back home.

Rikku stayed behind to celebrate while Lulu and I drove back home seperately. The celebration only included the workers otherwise we would have stayed.

I pulled over in a parking lot next to a gas station for some chocolate. The decorations on the bag was pink, white, and red. They're getting ready for Valentine's day which is coming up in a week.

With my little bag, I walked back to my car and before I can insert the key, I felt someone pulled me back and covered my nose and mouth with a handkerchief.

"Where am I?" I groaned. I feel kinda awkard than I notice I only have on my tang top along with my black not thongs, but lacey panties. I felt scared all of a sudden and sense a smell of Seymour near.

A guy with purple ugly hair stood in front of me. He held me by my neck and lift me up.

"Let go!" I screamed at him.

"I told you'll never escape from me. This is what you get for BREAK UP WITH ME YOU BASTARD!" Seymour shouted.

I tried to kick but I was helpless. Seymour threw me hard on the ground. He came over and kick me in the stomach. I gasped for air. My head was spinning and I feel like I'm dying. He punched me a few times on the face and let me fall back on the ground.

He kissed me roughly on the lips and down my neck as my tears just helplessly run down my eyes.

_Why did you become such a cruel person Seymour?_

"Do you wanna hear you little boyfriend's voice before you die." Seymour laughed evily. "Hold on, I change my mind. I'm gonna kill you BOTH!" There comes the horrible laugh again.

With his back facing towards me, he picked up the phone and dialed our number. _He's been stalking me! He's knows my phone right off the bat._

"Let me talk to Tidy." Seymour said in a somewhat angry voice. "Let me FUCKEN talk to Tidy or I'll kill you too!" Seymour waited for a few seconds before he starts talking again. "Do you wanna see you girlfriend again?" Seymour said in a evil whisper. "I give you 10 minutes to GET YOUR FUCKEN ASS over here or she'll be dead. Bring noone with you or I'll kill her before you even get to see her. Hear that?" With that, Seymour hung up and turned around to meet a lantern right in his face.

* * *

**TIDUS POV**

Right after Seymour hung up, Rikku knew exactly what to do like she's done it a million times. She dialed the connection center right away and got the address. Lulu told me that Seymour abuse Yuna until she can't walk. It happened so many times but Yuna hasgood healing skills. Maybe she'll heal up fast when I confess to her she's just a mission. I hit the road immidietly.

I wasn't afraid of my independent arrival but for Yuna.

* * *

**YUNAS POV**

I kicked him on the stomach like he did to me and once where his evil generation continues. "Everything about you is evil. So hateful. Why?" I shouted even though I was gonna die. "Why can't you be normal!"

I held my stomach and my head wasn't functioning well either as I leeped out of the room and into another one. I grabbed a candle holder on the way and hid in a messy closet with who knows what it's filled with.

I lean my head on the wall and try not to breath too hard. I closed my eyes for a quiet moment until Seymour's voice broke in.

"Yuna! You're gonna die when I find you! You do notice this is my house right?"

I looked through a long, small crack and saw that Seymour was in pretty bad shape. I held my breath when he took a few more steps my way than the door bell rings. I exhail as tears slowly crawl down my face. My head was bobbing back and fourth but I tip toed out after Seymour to see who's at the door.

"Hello Tidy." Seymour pulled out a gun from the back of his pants. With his other available hand, he dragged Tidus to the living room. "She left me for a boy like you. Mahn, that whore outta her fucken mind." Seymour said with the gun still pointed straight at Tidus's head. "Tell your FUCKEN girlfriend who thinks I'm playing hide and seek with her to get the FUCK out or you will recieve a few bullets in your FUCKEN head." He threaten.

**TIDUS POV**

"Mhay I correct shur englishh, itz man, not boy, and she'z nott a whore outta hurr fucken mindd."

_Mahn, I can't beleive I'm stading up for Yuna. And I can't beleive I'm ARGUEING IN THIS ACCENT! That's what makes me look stupid ass hell right now. But, whatever, she's falling in love with me right now_. I laughed to myself.

**YUNAS POV**

"Who's fucken english are you fucken correcting?" Seymour was ready to pull the trigger as I ran out and with all my might, I slam the candle holder on the back of his head.

I heard sirens or was it just my head, than I it all went black and I was unable to help Tidus.

* * *

Tidy was cleaning my swollen wounds with a wet towel. "You all rightt?" 

I was sleeping in Tidy's bed room under a blanket.

I nodded and sat up. "Why am I in here?"

"Sorry, I carried you in my room 'cause I usually turn here." Tidus chuckled putting down the wet towel.

"Thanks." I said softly.

Tidy shook his head. "Don't thankk me. I wouldt've neva foundd you if it wasn'tt for Rikku and Lulu."

I nodded again. I realize I was still in my black panties and tang top. "Where's Rikku and Lulu? And Seymour?" I whispered at that name.

"Dun't worry, he's caughtt in the scene. Rikku and Lulu's stilll att the police station maybee. They've been there for a while now."

I looked at his white wall to my right. I'm so thankful I'm here right now. I don't know how I can express this. I love Rikku, Lulu, and Tidus now... so much... for saving my life.. And taking care of me when I can't.

We stared in each other's eye for a long second. I took both his hands with mines and replaced it on my waist. I kneeled in front of him and held his neck. This time, it was me that kissed him.

**HOOOOOOOOORAYYYYYYYYY! FINISHED WITH THIS. MOVING ON.**


	4. confession results to broken hearts

**KEKE. CONFESSION. BROKEN HEARTS COMING UP. **

**YUNAS POV**

I spent last night in Tidy's room. I would be lying if I said we didn't do any thing. _Do I love him?_ I asked myself. _I think I'm starting to._

"Whao! Since when did you guys start doing that?" Rikku exclaimed while she over poured her small glass of pop.

I pulled away from Tidy's kiss. "Sorry, we thought we were alone."

Tidy chuckled.

"Oh-kay. I'll just leave." Rikku pointed to the stairs. "Right after I clean up my mess."

"I'll help you." I got up from my chair. "You guys ready to go running after."

Lulu yawned in her pj's. "Why am I sleepier today than other days." Lulu asked fixing her hair. "Forget it. I'm going back to sleep." Lulu walked right back up the way she came from like a zombie.

"Oh! I just remembered! I have need to practice modeling." Rikku stood up from the clean floor and ran upstairs. "You guys leave without us!"

"Come on Rikku. Stop lying."

"I'm serious. I really do have to practice."

I knew she was just lying and I don't wanna leave my best people out just 'cause I have this guy with me.

I sigh. "I guess it's just us." I looked to Tidy

* * *

**TIDUS POV**

The sky was still so dark and every single star was still out. I was trying to make the best out of it because it's my last run with Yuna.

**YUNAS POV**

It was unusual for us to stop after 5 minutes. It was more like Tidy's idea to sit and talk for a while. We walked around looking for a good place to sit when we came to a beautiful sight.Our running path was about 40 feet from the cliff and you can see the horizen and almost touch the star.

We realize the cliff _was_ made for the view we're seeing. The cement was smooth and the place smells like lavender.

Tidy and I lay down head to head looking at the stars.

After a moment of silence, I spoke up, "Do you beleive that one of these stars belongs to you?"

"I'm not shoure." Tidy chuckled.

I smiled. "It's a yes or no question."

"No?" Tidy said in a question.

"Why not!"

"Stars are justt stars, how doess it connectt to life."

"I don't know. I was just _asking_ you." I said with an attitude.

Tidy turned his position and layed flat on his belly. He held my head and soon, we were kissing upside down.

* * *

"You do notice today's valentine's day right?" I asked Tidy at the lunch table. 

Tidy nodded. "Yue khnow whatt. I hafto go to my friends house. I'll be back by dinner or later."

I squint at him. "Since when did you have friends?"

**TIDUS POV**

What's the use of lying to them. The mission is almost over n e way.

"I've been hafing friendss."

Yuna looked at me again but confused this time. "You never mentioned them."

"Well I gott to go baby."

**YUNAS POV**

_What is he up to? He's been acting weird._

Rikku and Lulu just looked at me. I shrugged. "What are you guys doing today?"

Rikku and Lulu shrugged. Seems like everybody is shrugging today. That sucks.

"Hope something interesting comes up to keep us busy." Rikku said with a mouth full of french toast.

* * *

**TIDUS POV**

"I'm finally done!" Wakka gave me a big hug for my accomplishment.

I'm happy I'm done. I get to live my regular life now. But I'm not sure if I wanna leave Yuna. No of couse I do.

"I just wanna know, sex or no sex?" Gippal said chewing his gum dully.

I rolled my eyes. "No sex Gippal. I'm not like you."

"No sex! come on! No sex! How can you possibly stay with her for all this time with no sex!" Gippal's jaw dropped.

"Shut up. Just watch it!"

We were in Wakka's mansion starring at a big screen t.v.

It began slowly as Yuna took off her shirt.

"She made the first move on you man." Wakka laughed.

"That's a good thing. Let's see her cry her bi color eyes out today." Gippal chuckled.

"Shut up guys. Watch." I said in a yell and a whisper.

They shut up again and watch as I started to kissYuna's soft lips. 2 minutes later, we were naked. Not entirely. I still had my boxers on and she still had her bra and thong on. I didn't want to take advantage of her though this mission is what its all about. She placed my hand on her chest while my other hand explore her cruves. The blanket was half kicked off the bed and you can see whats happening.

"You didn't take it all the way?" Gippal's face was petrified.

"Well now she's a slut to us." Wakka said relaxing on his padded bean bag couch.

"Shut up man. Watch the goddamn video!"

"Damn. Why you so offended man." Gippal raise his eye brows with surprise.

"I'm not offended. I'm just saying."

"Mahn, this video is getting me hard. Let's hurry up and go to their house so me and that girl you were talking about. Ricky or whatever can do it."

"Gippal, is that all you can talk about. Sex?"

"Right now, yeah."

"Okay. Here's what you're gonna do. We enter the house. Confess to her, she's gonna slap you, hit you, kick you, run away, cry to death, whatever, just walk away. Than you can call up Dona and tell her we did not kidnap you okay?" Wakka explained as he grabbed his sweater.

"We've never discussed about this and you're not my dad." I said as I set my hands on my waist.

"Okay, okay. Do it your way than if you're so good." Gippal said throwing his hands up shaking his head.

**

* * *

YUNAS POV**

Where is he? I walked around the living room with a strectchy short, short and a tang top looking at my clock. Tidy would never do this. It's past dinner. Where can he be? I tried to persuade myself to beleiving the clock is wrong but I know it's not.

Rikku was in the kitchen, right next to the living room tasting Lulu's great, round chocolate walnut cake with red, pink, and white icings.

"I'm so hungry." Rikku cried rubbing her stomach. "I think it's because the cake looks soo good!" Rikku walked into the living room and sat down. "Where's Tidy, Yuna?"

"I don't know. I hope he's okay." I started to chew my nails which in what I haven't done for a long time. But luckily, the door bell rang.

Rikku screamed, "I got it!"

I don't care who gets it. I'm so happy Tidy's back.

Tidy stepped into the house along with two familiar guys behind him.

There was a moment of silence until thankfully, Rikku broke it 'cause I was too shock to do so. "Umm.. What's happening here?"

I raised an eye brow waiting for an answer when I realize it was Gippal behind Tidy and this other guy we saw at the restaurant that was acting strange.

"I'm just gonna be here for a while Yuna. Uh. I-I've been waiting to tell you the truth." Tidy spoke in perfect english.

_Umm. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!_

"The sooner the better but I guess it's been a little long." Tidy paused. "It was a mission or you can say it's like a bet. Well, Wakka, and Gippal bet me that I couldn't get you. And I wasn't a man enough to." Tidy spoke really fast and almost a whisper and paused again for a second looking down at the floor.

I didn't know what to say so I just kept listening as the the guy in the orange hair nudged him.

"I lied to you." Tidy finally looked up.

"You," I closed my eyes tight than opened it again. _I must be imagining this?_ "You what?" I asked exhailing my big breath I took.

"I'm not Tidy, I'm-"

"TIDUS! OMG! Where the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I've been chasing these guys every where just to find out whereYOU are?" The voice belongs to Dona.

"Tidus?" I asked as if I was talking to one whole different person. I backed away and bumped into Lulu. I realize Lulu came outta the kitchen with her apron to listen also.

"Oh! What are you doing here?" Dona asked me. "And what are YOU doing here?" Dona shouted at Rikku.

"What the fuck! How can you ask me what I'm doing here! This is my house!"

I was hoping my face expression didn't look hurt and like I was about to cry. I turned around, covered my face and ran up the stairs.

By the time I got up there, I was strengthless. I had to lean on the door to shut it and without looking, I locked it.

My tears poured endlessly. I slowly fell on the floor and cried. I couldn't help it. How can I not beleive that's he's not Tidus. I wish I can tell myself he's not! Dona's all over him. He was dressed in his own expensive clothes. He lied to me! He said he don't know Dona! He knew her perfectly!

I punched the hard floor and cried harder. I was fooled so bad. I was living in a lie.

I can hear Rikku and Lulu argueing with the guys and Dona. _Please don't. We're nothing to them now. They're done with us! Stop it! Just let them leave and act like this is all a fucken DREAM!_ I wished I could have the guts to run out there and stop Rikku and Lulu from even giving a damn but how can I go out like this. I HAVEN'T LOST YET! I WILL NOT LET YOU SEE ME CRY! I don't want them to see that I care.. That I care about being played on... But the more I tried to tell myself, the more I cried. I thought I've finally settled down with someone BUT HE WAS TOYING WITH ME TOO! I wanted to think of something else but I couldn't.

I sat on the bed with my stuffed nose. I blew it and calm down. I turned on my stereo to number one on my cd and the volume was on max so I can drowned out all the sound... All the memories if possible.

_**Must be doin' somethin' right - Billy Currington**_

_A woman is a mystery  
A man just can't understand  
Sometimes all it takes to please her  
Is the touch of your hand  
And other times you gotta take it slow  
And hold her all night long  
Heaven knows there's so many ways  
A man can go wrong_

I started to cry recalling all the times we had together.You really know how to take it slow Tidus.

_Must be doin' somethin' right  
I just heard you sigh  
lean into my kiss and close  
Those deep blue 'need you' eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this, but  
Baby, I  
Must be doin' somethin' right_

But why am I running away from all the problems. Am I too afraid to face to truth?

_Anywhere you wanna go  
Baby, show me the way  
I'm open to suggestions  
Mmm, whatever you say  
Tonight's about givin' you what you want  
Whatever it takes  
Girl, I hope I'm on the right road  
Judgin' by the smile on your face_

It took me right back to the time when Tidus and I were listening to this song in my car while I drove him to the mall. I remembered when you told me you'll always be there if I need someone to talk to.Was it just a pick up line that you hope will touch my heart.

_Must be doin' somethin' right  
I just heard you sigh  
lean into my kiss and close  
Those deep blue 'need you' eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this, but  
Baby, I  
Must be doin' somethin' right_

I cried thinking about our memories up to when he kissed me upside down underneath the stars. I need to get rid of this song. _EVERYTHING THAT REMINDS ME OF HIM!_

_Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this, but  
Baby, I  
Must be doin' somethin' right _

I eject the cd out right when the song ended and took one last glance at it before I threw it out the window. With my two angry hands, I picked up the musicle crystal and threw it on the floor.

"I hate you." I said as I watched it break apart. I took out my my sandle so it'll keep me safe from the glass and looked at my closet for an out fit. It's not like I'm going any where. But just because something like this happened, I don't need to be mad, or sad like maybe Rikku and Lulu probably is now. We need someone to lift up our spirits.. and maybe I can be the one to. Times like this, even if it hurts so much, I will smile for them, the only true friends I ever had.

I walked to my brown 7 drawer dresser mirror afterwards and blew my nose, fixing myself up again.

I listened to hear it was silent downstairs.

"Well thank you Tidy-Tidus. You've made a great impact in my life." I said to myself. "The world don't revolve around you bitch."

I sprayed body spray on my neck and put on mascara. I notice my red eye is recovering. A little eye shadow and I went down stairs like I never cried at all.

* * *

**EHEHEH. WELL. UMM. TIDUS LOST. DAMN. I FINALLY GOT USED TO WRITING TIDY THAN IT'S BACK TO TIDUS. LOL. HOW DO YOU THINK TIDUS CAN GET HER BACK? OR IS HE EVEN GONNA TRY AT ALL? That urgh. **


	5. losing someone

**EHEH. WELLA. HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER GUYS! **

**-------LOSING SOMEONE---------**

**TIDUS POV**

I remembered when Rikku said, "She just don't like bringing up bad memories."

I couldn't go to sleep. I looked at my watch, "6:15." It's when we usually wake up and go running. I've been waking up at this time these past few weeks.

I feel so bad for being such an ass hoe. I haven't even finished my speech than Dona just came out of no where giving everything up. Well maybe it's better that way. It was sort of hard on me.

But I don't give a damn. I don't even like her so why do I care.

**YUNAS POV**

Ever since that day, I've stopped running. I keep telling myself it's alright to go running like I always do, that if I don't than I've become a loser and I'm scared of those bad memories. But just because I don't do that any more doesn't mean I'm a loser. I'm just tired of it. But I don't regret any thing. It was a wonderful experiment that proved me right. BOYS ARE USELESS ASSHOES.

I've started to sing, at home. We purchased a whole system.

Rikku, Lulu and I remodeled our house.

I've stopped dressing like those people where others just glance at you and think you're a slut. I've started to wear more jeans and more t shirt. I got my hair layered and trim. The only time when I would wear skirts, or dress is on special occasion. I would always wear shorts at home. No, I have not become a tom boy. I don't stand out much in a crowd any more. Lulu and Rikku's still the same so I guess they still do. They think I've changed because of Tidus and they don't like it. But that's not why, I just don't want another one of that problem to happen again because I was mistaken and misunderstood. I'm already pass that stage.All I need is someone who will stay by my side, and gives me his whole attention. Is that too much to ask for!

But sometimes I wish I can wake up from this night mare.

My mom phoned me yesturday and told me she's been sick for about 5 months now and she really wants me to go back home for a while cause she don't know how much longer she can live. I didn't like the sound of it so I packed up that night and left the next morning.

* * *

"I'm fine Lulu." I giggled. "I'll be back when my mother's illness gets better. I love you guys too.. Bye." I shut my cell phone and shook my head laughing. _They're so funny. Not even 24 hour yet._

The boat was big and it was full. _These people must always be traveling. _I got my own room and the food was great though I feel very lonely.

I was sitting by myself in the restaurant eating my perfessionally made cake and sigh. I was taking my time because it take 3 days to get to Beside and today is only my first!

* * *

"Hey honey!" My dad shouted waving his hands. 

"Dad!" I squeeled and ran to give him a hug. He kissed me on the cheeks like he always does and introduced me to his friend.

"Jecht, this is my daughter Yuna. And Yuna, this is my very good friend Jecht. He came here just a week ago to see your mom. We met about a year ago." My dad chuckled at that.

I smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"What a nice youg lady you have here." Jecht nodded his head impressively. "My son shouldget to see you,I'm pretty sure he'll like you." Jecht said nicely.

I giggled and than stopped remembering why I'm here. "Is mom alright?

"She's getting better."

I smiled. "That's good." I said as we walked down the path.

* * *

Right when I entered our house, I race to see my mother. "Mom!" I gently hugged her while she was still laying on the bed. 

"My oh my honey. You've changed."

I giggled. "Of course mom." I pulled a chair and sat down next to her.

"How's Zanarkand?"

"It's great!"

"Found someone yet?"

I stuck out my bottom lips and pumped air into my mouth. "No. I don't know if I'm ever gonna find one."

"Don't say that. Makes me feel uneasy to leave." My mother said with closed eyes.

"Leave to where?" I can feel goose bumps popping up. "Dad said you're getting better."

"I can feel it coming back honey. I'm getting too old."

* * *

I was walking down from booth to booth looking for something I can cook for my family. Something healthy. Everything here is healthy! What am I thinking. 

"Welcome back lady Yuna." The girl bowed.

Wow. I haven't been gone that long. I already forgot how to do it. I watched her carefully and to the best of my best ability, I did it.

"It's nice to be back."

* * *

I went to the temple and before I could pray that my mom would be okay, someone ran in and whispered to me that my mom is dying. I ran after him back to my house. 

I slammed open the door and yelled, "Mom!"

I hugged her as if she was gonna dissapear. "I'm happy to leave honey, now that I've seen you. You're not going to end up alone."Seems like she was having trouble breathing. "Someone will come looking for you. Just hold on."

I listened to her as I cried. "I love you mom." I whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back as people around us watched the sad scene. Her head fell to a side and stopped breathing. I silently cried as my dad held my shoulders and hugged me.

* * *

**TIDUS POV**

"Can't this boat go any faster!" Rikku whined out loud as she ate her lunch.

"This is terrible." Lulu sigh than I lost what she said after that.

_What are they doing here? Why isn't Yuna with them?_

"Hey Tidus," Gippal interrupted me from eavesdropping. "are you okay?"

"Y-yeah! Sure." I said as I leaned towards Wakka and Gippal. "Do you guys see Lulu and Rikku here?"

"Where?" Gippal asked looking around.

"Two tables behind me." I whispered.

Gippal moved his head to the side so he'd get a better view. "Oh snap! She's so hot!"

"Nah. The girl in the black is hotter." Wakka dissagreed.

"Why are they here?" Gippal asked.

"How am I soppose to know." I looked back also.

"Imma go talk to them. Watch." Gippal stood up and walked over.

I chuckled.

* * *

**YUNAS POV**

"Rikku?" I asked. "I'm alright. When are you guys gonna get here? Okay...Who? Well. why do you think I care? Okay, okay. See you in 5 hours than."

* * *

**TIDUS POV**

We all migrate to Rikku's table seconds after Gippal than Rikku left to the bathroom and came back.

"Where you guys going?" I questioned them.

They just ignored us.

"Let me ask." Gippal said. "Where you guys going?"

Noone answered. I laughed quietly._ How stupid can you get Gippal?_

"Well, we're going to Beside." I said as if they asked us. "Where's Yuna?"

"Why do you ask?" Lulu said calmly and deadly.

"Oh. So you can talk?" Wakka said teasingly as Gippal chuckled.

Rikku sent him a death glare. Lulu threw her napkin on her plate and got up along with Rikku. They paid their bills at the counter and left.

Gippal shook his head and punched Wakka on the shoulder. "Wakka you ass hoe! Your stupid comment!"

* * *

I sat down on the bench and waited among a few other people with my m&m bag. I was in a brown stretchy lei (brand name) pants and a white tang top according to the sunny weather.My shoulder length hair was pulled back into a high pony tail leaving some bangs out. 

I sighed and smile when I saw the big boat come into sight. People started moving towards the deck but I just waited where I was.

When it came to a loud stop, I saw Rikku and Lulu coming out of the small crowd. It's never really hard to find Lulu the fact that she's always wearing black with that long hair of hers. And Rikku's always so jumpy. Not much people get out here.

I stood up to greet Rikku and Lulu with a big, warm hug. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you more." Rikku said. "Let's get away before those maniacs catch up."

I dragged one of Rikku's suit case since she has two and Lulu has one.

"Wow. It's so nice and quiet here." Rikku said in aww.

"Yeah, there's no freaks here like there is back in Zanarkand." Lulu criticize.

"Shut up guys." I laughed. "Get off the subject."

Rikku giggled. "Yeah Lulu."

"You can also see the stars so much better here at night."

"Gosh Yuna. You're all about stars." Rikku giggled again.

I smiled even though I didn't want to. Too depressed. "Yeah."

* * *

**LAST DAY OF THE FENERAL**

Rikku, Lulu and I were dressed in all black.

I wasn't surprise to see Tidus, Gippal, and Wakka who was already introduced to us a few days ago. Tidus, the son of Jecht, famous blitz ball player. He's home school by professionals. And he was forced to come here. Whatever. It'll be fine without him any way.

I looked at my mother's picture reminiscing.

My face remain expressionless.

I watched as the engineers began to lower her coffin. My dad hugged me and cried for the first time in my whole life in front of me.

* * *

**3 DAYS LATER**

My father, Jecht, Rikku, Lulu, me, Tidus, Gippal, and Wakka were having dinner together.

My father and Jecht sat at each end of the table while Rikku, Lulu, and I have to face the ass holes.

It was silent for a long 5 minute until someone said something.

"So, Tidus.What do you think about Yuna?" Jecht asked.

"She's-"

"We're just friends. Didn't you tell me you have a girl friend Tidus?" I interrupted.

Tidus gave me the look like'what the hell?' and slowly nodded.

I turned to face his father. "He told me he was gonna purpose to her soon." I looked over to Tidus again. "Invite me."

Rikku and Lulu had a big smile on their face.

"Oh!" Jecht had on a surprise face. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"I-I already changed my mind about her." Tidus stuttered. "How am I soppose to tell you? We never talk."

_Really? Something interesting. Don't they have only each other?_

"Who's on your mind now?" Jecht asked again. _Seems like a hard questionon Tidus._

Tidus looked at me but I glanced away.

"No one."

Gippal faked cough. "Yeah (cough) right."

Tidus looked around like he nothing has been said.

"What do you think about my son?" Now the attention was on me.

"We're just friends."

"Oh come on honey. There's gotta be something more." My father butt in.

"No dad. Just friends."

"Well, I was thinking you guys would make a good couple."

My smile faded and I faked a chuckle. "Don't be silly." I started to shove food in my mouth to make me look too busy to talk.

* * *

That night, I couldn't go to sleep. I was tossing and turning in my bed than decided to go on a walk. 

I was in my stretchy blue shorts, shorts with two white stripes on the side and a navy muscle shirt.

I can hear my flip flops smacking on my heel.

I crossed my arms and walked to a place where there would be no trees blocking my sight of the night sky.

I found a perfect spot and slowly sat down. The place was kinda high and the fence won't help much if you wanted to jump off 'cause you think you can finally fly. You won't die if you're tough but maybe be severly injured. There was a walking path right next to it but noone would be walking at this time of day... except me of course.

I bend my bare knees and held it together. I gently placed my chin on my knees. The cool wind blew against me.

_I just wish I can foward to the end to see if it's all worth it._

"What are you doing up so late?"

I knew immidietly it was Tidus so I didn't answer. He gave himself permission to come sit right beside me.

I fidget and scoot away so we wouldn't be touching.

"I see you were trying to get me back earlier."

"I wasn't."

"Stop lying."

"You started it." From the corner of my eye, I can see he looked at me quick.

"Sorry 'bout your mother."

_That's three days ago! That's a love one I lost! Do you love seeing me break down!_

"If you're just gonna be an ass than leave me alone."

Tidus raised his hands up in defense. "How am I being an ass. I'm just trying to be your friend."

_I thought we passed that level. I guess we're back at one._

"I don't want a friend like you." I paused. "You can't even give me a shoulder to cry on! You made my life miserable and then you say you're trying to be my friend?" My lonely tear glittered with the reflection of the moon light. I got up and walked towards my home.

_I don't know why I'm being so serious but when it comes to you. I just can't help it. I have to scream it all out._

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Tidus held my wrist and pulled me back into a hug.

"Get away from me!" I said more like a whisper than I shout.

"Not until you forgive me." Tidus hugged me tightly.

I cried so much this month that I don't know if I can cry anymore or else I'll crumble down from dryness.

"Let go of me." I sobbed hard. _I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS BS NO MORE! I've already been through too much! _I shouted inside but I was too weak to do the exact same thing outside. Tidus loosen his embrace as I ran home.

**TIDUS POV**

_Does she she really hate me that much! I don't know why I hugged her. Do I feel sorry for her or is it something else?_

* * *

**YUNAS POV**

"Bye dad!" I waved at beside as the huge boat left.

**YADA YADE. OKAY.THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. UMM. SO SEEMS LIKE TIDUS WANTS YUNA BACK BUT HE'S IN DENIAL. OR MAYBE HE JUST WANTS TO PLAY WITH HER AGAIN 'CAUSE HE HAS NO LIFE. LOL.**


	6. friends again

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG. BECAUSE I WASN'T FEELING IT. YOU KNOW, FEEL LIKE WRITING. xD**

I feel that my lungs are all clogged up. I haven't excercised forever now! But I haven't been eating right either.

Something's going on between Rikku and Gippal. First time she lost a competition. She hasn't been talking much like she usually do.

I drinked my glass of water as I watched Rikku play with her pancakes. PANCAKES! But she loves breakfast! She loves pancakes.

"Rikku? Whats wrong?" I asked seriously. I've changed. Serious wasn't used in my dictionary much until when I was broken. I need to find my place in life. And I wanna help Rikku and Lulu.

Rikku sigh. "Oh nothing."

"Tsk. You sigh and than you say nothing!"

"Tell us Rikku. Thats why we're here." Lulu's napkin was on her lap and she was cutting her pancakes with a sharp butter knife.

There was a looonnnggg silence until Rikku said something. "It's Gippal." I raise an curious eye brow. "See. I knew you'd give me that face."

"Oh! What face? No, no. go on." I said in more of a command.

"I knew you guys wouldn't approve of him if I told you guys I like him so I kept it to myself. We've dated for a while now." Rikku's voice got quieter. "I just found out he cheated on me." Rikku said with her shaky voice as a tear rolled out from the corner of Rikku's face.

I wiped my lips with the napkins set in the middle of the table and walked over to Rikku to hug her.

Lulu shook her head. After a moment of silence, she shouted, "You haven't got enough of it or what? He's Tidus's friend and look what happened there. You repeated the same mistake!"

"Lulu. Stop it! You don't need to rub it in." I shush her and hugged Rikku tighter who was crying harder.

"I'm sorry." Lulu leaned back on her chair maturely.

"I'm sorry." Rikku weep.

"That's it. I'm gonna march right over there and kick his ass. How can they possibly do this to us! Look at how screwed we are right now!"

_Whao! Lulu has gone crazy too. But you can't Lulu. You're the one who always got your mind set straight!_

Rikku began crying. "No. I'm f-fine."

Lulu ignored and got on her jacket.

I patted her on the back. "Sometimes we must get hurt in order to grow, we must fail to order to know, sometimes our visions clear only after our eyes are washed away with tears." I smiled at her. "A quote I remembered."

I ran up the stairs and grabbed on a jean and slipped on a thin, white, muscle shirt with a baby blue shirt that came to just higher than my belly.

* * *

**IN THE CAR**

"Give me his number." Lulu said as she looked into the rear view mirrior straight at Rikku.

Rikku slowly read out the numbers off her head and Lulu gave me the phone. "Dial."

I looked at her nokia cell phone and pressed the numbers Rikku slowly said.

Gippal picked up his cell phone alas! Well, after the third ring. "Hello! Gippal?" _Tidus? Why are you everywhere?_ "Let me talk to Gippal. It's none of your buisiness. Let me talk to him." I said in a annoy tone of voice.

"He thinks he's rich and he can mess with any one. He's dead this time. I'll put him in his place."

_I was freaked out! Did she just say that! No way! Are you possess Lu?_

"Where are you Gippal? Well..." _I don't feel like lieing.I know how it feels to be lied to._"We're coming over. Shut the fudge up! We're f'en coming over and thats that!" I clicked right after.

"Well. I'm sure we can just talk it out Lu."

"After we kick his ass."

"Uh. Oh kay?"

"You don't beleive me?"

"Calm down Lulu." I had a half smile on. "No violent when I'm around."

* * *

**ARGUMENTS**

We parked right in front of his mansion and I looked at Rikku in the back seat. "Come on."

Rikku roughly open the door and speed walk ahead of us.

"Rikku? Hold on."

"I got this guys." Rikku mumbled but I wasn't sure if I'm correct.

I ran behind her without a word. A second later, Lulu zoomed pass both of his and kicked Gippal's front door. "Sshh." I put my fore finger on my lips but Lulu ignored me.

"Who the fuck-" Tidus opened the door and stopped. His eyes soften when it met mine. "What do you guys want?"

Lulu pushed him and looked around the room for Gippal. "Lulu!" I shouted. "Calm down!"

Lulu stepped up to Gippal and cussed him out.

I walked in the middle of both of them and gently pushed Lulu away before any thing could happen.

"I'll talk to him alone." Rikku said as she walked into the sceneand Lulu watched furiously.

No one said a word. "Where's a place we can talk?" Rikku asked Gippal.

"You trust him enough to be alone with him! Are you crazy!" Lulu shouted.

I hooked my elbow with hers like a dog on a leash to keep her from attacking.

"Mahn!" Wakka said with a twisted face. "She's a tough one."

"Shut up you ass hoe! You're part of this too!"

"Dang!" Wakka shouted with his hands straight up. "I surrender."

Tidus raised an eye brow and shook his head. I watched the arguements jump back and fourth.

"I wouldn't be shaking my head if I were you." Lulu threaten.

"Tsk." I pulled Lulu away further from Wakka and Tidus. "Lulu. Don't do this. I don't like seeing you like this!" I was near to breaking down. _This side of Lulu is not cool. I feel like everything that was once stable is breaking apart. I don't want it that way! Why can't we just go back to living happy when there were only the three of us. No worries of boyfriends. And when there wasm a smile on our face, it was not fake._

"Yeah, tell her." Tidus's smart ass butt in.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Tidus was taken back.

"I'm fine Yuna. You can let go now." Lulu said after a few minutes trying to calm down.

My shoulders slowly dropped. I let go and sat on the couch behind us and sigh. Lulu sat next to me.

"I wanna talk to you Yuna." Tidus directed the question at me without any eye contacts.

_Me? No. Don't._ I put on a fake, scared smile."Uhh... About what?"

"About us."

Tidus looked at me. I let out a little laugh. "Uh. Yeah. Let's talk about it right here." I pointed to where I'm sitting.

"No. I mean somewhere else."

I giggled nervously. "Can't be that important." I looked from place to place. "I'd rather not."

Tidus's head remain hopeless and down.

* * *

**IN THE CAR**

"I'm so excited!" Rikku hopped in the car with her dark strip shorts and her white shirt under her messy, stripped flannel shirt.We all are wearing similiar clothes basically."This is my first time! Omg!"

We all decided to go mountain hiking because we haven't been excercising forever now. The problem that happened a month ago is drifting out of my mind.

"Got camera?" Lulu asked as I looked through my planner when it reminded me my birthday is two weeks from now. When I was still young, I thought birthdays when you're older would be fun. That's what I've been thinking up until today and it hurts to find out I've been wrong all along. It would only happen in movies, never in my dreams. Words can't express what I'm feeling.

"Got it." I raised it upthe digital camera.

"Oh-kay." Lulu turned up the music on the radio and turned the wheel out of the drive way.

I was singing to an old lost song when I realize this old lost song reminds me of old bad times. I switched the station.

* * *

**ARRIVED**

We finally got there after 2 hours of driving and eating junk.

Rikku rubbed her eyes to clear her vision as she stepped out of the car. "Wow!"

I smiled as I put on my light back pack. "Isn't it wonderful! It takes your mind off of everything." I gazed at the path going up the mountain. "Can't wait til we get up there."

"Hurry Lu. Park the car wherever it's soppose to be park." Rikku jumped up and down.

I looked back to find Lulu running out of no where. "You guys ready?"

Rikku turned to look at Lulu than back at the exciting path thats filled with adventure. "That was fast."

"Ah!" I screamed. "Lets go!"

"Yeah!" Rikku ran behind me.

* * *

**LOST**

"Rikku? Lulu!" I looked around me but I couldn't see anything. It was dark. The trees blocked my hope of the night sky that can light the way.

Somehow, I don't know how we got seperated. Rikku was running after three guys, mainly one out of the group, and Lulu who was trying to pull Rikku back. I can't be blame for not paying attention, the view was beautiful.

I used my foot to guide my way and I had my hands out in front of me, hoping I will find a house near by soon. My eyes could only see lighter shades of black and nothing else. My back pack was useless because we weren't planning to split! I didn't have my cell phone with me either. It wouldn't work.

I listened to myself panting when a loud noise interrupted. Some ruffles in the woods. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Hello?"

The beat of my heart pumped faster as I found the curb and sat down. _I'm a tough girl._ I said to myself. My hands started shaking as I hugged myself. I closed my eyes. What's the difference? It's dark either way.

I shivered. The temperture must've dropped.

A warm hand touched my shoulders, "Ah!" I let out a high pitched squeeky voice and jumped up. He had the light next to his face.

"What are you doing here so late?" _This is unbelievable. What are you doing here Tidus! Are you stalking me like Seymour._ This is exactly how Seymour and I started out. He was sweet but all that just vanished into thin air.

I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, turned out, Rikku was chasing after Gippal." Tidus chuckled. "Meant to be lovers are like magnets. The other partner will be there without even realizing it like you and me. Want a hand." Tidus reached out.

I shook my head, no. I took one big step and even up with Tidus. "Where are they?" I sigh.

"5 houses from here. Seems like it's been a long night. If you want, we can spend the night in the nearest house. But if you want to be with Lulu and them, we'll have to walk alot and I mean alotmore miles. It's 10pm already."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I wanna get to Lulu and them."

Tidus shrugged. "You're not tire?"

"No." I lied. I'm exhausted. _I just wanna make your life harder._

"Well, I'm tired ass hell searching for you the whole day now so I'm resting at the next stop. You can take the light and go by yourself."

I starred at him evilly.

Tidus chuckled. "What!"

I knew my face expression wasn't looking good. I know myself enough to know without seeing,my face expression reveals hurt even though I tried not show it. I turned away with my arms crossed.

"I'm just kidding." Tidus got closer but I moved away and fasten up the pace._It don't work any more Tidus._

After a long excercise, we got to the big lit up house and Tidus asked for a room.

"Make it two." I said to the men standing behind the counter table.

"No. One would be fine." Tidus smiled at the men. "We're engaged. She's still not used to it yet. Right babe."

I looked away as Tidus put his arms around my shoulders. My heart tickled.

"Hey, you look like that guy," The men snapped his fingers. "Tidus! Yeah!"

Tidus smiled. "Thats me." _Stuck up._

"Mahn. Aren't you one lucky girl." He looked at me.

A fake laugh. "Y-yeah."

"Alright. Wouldn't wanna keep you guys wait'n. Room 234."

Tidus nodded. "Thanks."

He waved at us as we got on the elevator.

I pushed Tidus hard, away from me right when the door closed.

Tidus pretend to gag as he held the medal rail.

I stood up straight with my hands still crossed over my chest.

_DING_. I walked out.

Tidus chuckled. "Come on."

I leaned next to the door and waited for Tidus to insert the key.

"Isn't it nice?" Not like a gentlemen, Tidus hogged the entrance and ran towards the bed. "I call for the bed. I'm not sharing." He stripped off his shirt and left his muscle shirt on. He threw his shoes off the bed and spread his whole body out.

I bit my lower lips."Ugh bitch."I took off my long flannel shirt and threw it on the floor. I laid on the couch and closed my eyes. _O well. It's not gonna kill me._

My eyes shot up after 10 minutes of uncomfortable sleep. "Urgh!" I stomped over to Tidus, who was acting like he was sleeping and I moved him over to his side. "Move." I groaned.

I laid on the bed starring at the ceiling when Tidus turned over and held the side of my waist looking down at me with those lovely puppy eyes. "Aaahhh! Stop it!" I screamed and sat up.

"Aren't you my property now? I called it didn't I? If you don't like it. Move out." Tidus shoo me with his hands and took off his muscle shirt.

My jaw dropped. _You bitch_. I took off my white t-shirt, my white tang top leaving me with my white bra._ I'm not moving any where._

"You think thats gonna make me move?" Tidus laughed but his pillow blocked out most of it. "Maybe closer." He mumbled.

"Ass hoe!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I rushed my tang top and shirt back on. I hopped into my shoes and picked up my strip flannel shirt and took the lantern with me. _Why did they send him to look for me. Might as well send no one._

"Yuna!" Tidus shouted. "Fine, I'll give you thebed."

I continued speed walking and got into the elevator. Before Tidus could stop it, it closed. I tapped my feet with frustration.

"Where you going?" The same men asked.

"Take fresh air." I answered and ran out.

I started to run up the slope.

**TIDUS POV**

It took me a while to put my clothings back on.

"Yuna!" I called out. "Fine, I'll give you the bed." I swinged the corner and ran towards the elevator but it closed so I took the stairs instead.

"Do you see-"

"She went out to take a fresh air." He pointed towards the door.

"Thanks." I banged on the table with my fist.

"Yuna!" I can see the light far in the distance floating back and forth.

I ran as if I was in a competition.

**YUNAS POV**

I can feel a tear roll down my face. I can hear Tidus's voice. I can see pain approaching.

Tidus held onto my wrist tight. He turned my body so It'll be facing his. I dropped the lantern. After all, he already spot the tear. He pulled me into a hug but I refused. I raised my right hand and slapped him across the face._ I don't wanna do this but I can't take any of this bs any more._

The slope became more of a even dirt side walk as I picked up the lantern and ran.

Tidus caught up to me again. He hugged me tightly so I won't be able to move. Tears burst out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Tidus apologized.

My two hands slowly hugged him from below his arms after a moment. A friend hug._ I don't want there to be anything between us any more. Life would be easier if we can all get along._

_**OMG. DONE! FINALLY. WELL. REVIEW. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. THANKS!**_


	7. ambitious Yuna

**CHAPTER 7**

**Plz keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. Thanks!**

I ask myself, is it love because seems like a maricle just happened. Rikku and Gippal got back together but who knows, maybe its another act planned. I knew Rikku never got over him. (evil eyes)

So Rikku's always at Gippal's house and I'm always in Gippal's big pool just for the exercise. I sense a strong connection between Lulu and Wakka and there's absolutely nothing going on between me and Tidus.

Something interesting though, I lost 5 pounds! hah! No I was not starving myself... okay. Maybe just a little but I'm going for 10 but I think I'm not getting enough food so I feel light headed every now and than. Yet, I'm still swimming.

I dried myself off and brushed my hair after the condition in the bathroom and put on my scurby skirt with flip flops and a t-shirt.I walked out with my wet seal bag and metup Tidus.

"Uh.. Hey." I said and walked around him. "Oh." I turned around. "Which way is down?"

Tidus turned around and our eyes met. "Hey Yuna. Can we talk?"

"...About?" I squint. "I'm busy right now. Where's Lulu?"

"I don't know." Tidus sigh.

"Whatever."_ I know you're lieing._ I turned around and tried to find my way down stairs. The place is as big as a mall. How in the friken world-urgh. I'm gonna get mad if I keep thinking.

_Tidus, just when I beleived in you again, you broke it. I wish I can forgive you, but it's not that simple._

After 10 minutes of turning corners after corners to find no fancy stairs, I started to get dizzy because of the lack of foodso Iheld out my right hand to help me stand. I feel like puking. The hall way started to spin around me and my vision blurred.

* * *

**TIDUS POV**

Who wouldn't know the way around Gippal's small house. That must be a joke.

I waited for Yuna downstairs in the living room but she didn't show up. How did I get down here first?

I'm dying to talk this out but she wouldn't listen to me. Dona was the one who text her, not me and what she saw was Dona's plan.

I tapped my fingers and punched the couch just when my patience ran out. I ran up the spiral stairs.

**YUNAS POV**

From another view, I saw my face, my heart was ripped out as I looked at Dona and Tidus's lips touch. Dona looked at me and smiled a wicked one. I ran home.

I sat straight up and rubbed my eyes.

"Bad dream?"

_Yes. Very bad dream._ I nodded waiting for an explanation from Tidus.

"Found you laying out there."

I shrugged. _Makes sense._

"Haven't been eating lately?"

"What are you talking about? I eat all the time." I got off the bed and combed my hair with my fingers.

"You need to eat. Why are you starving yourself. You're fine the way you are!" Tidus said in almost a yell.

_I'm only fine? Gosh! When will I ever be good enough! Stop judging me._

"I'm not starving myself." I said in a innocent voice. "Lets get outta here. Maybe you can show me the stairway this time." I feel like someones constantly stabbing the living hell outta my brain butI hope it holds until I reach downstairs to find some food.

"Yuna. I need to talk to you."

"Why do you always bring this up. I don't care!" I threw my hands up and headed towards the door that has already blocked.

"Can I at least get a chance to explain?" Tidus plead.

"Okay, so you text me, and iono what the hell I was thinking but I came. Actually, I thought the scene was pretty. It was two figures kissing under the stars." I shook my head. "Isn't it cute?"

"YUNA!" Tidus startled me with his scream.

I looked at him and all around. "Don't you know how to give up. Can't you see I'm trying to ignore you and you're still here, trying to explain what I don't care."

Tidus's hands were in a fist.

"I didn't text you!" He shouted. I hope they can hear and help me outta here. But there's no way, this house is just too big.

I shrugged. "I said I don't ca-"

I can see it in his eyes, his anger exploded. He held my shoulders and yanked me away from the door.

He roughly threw me on the bed and I struck my head.

Before I can recover, his body was on top of mine. He held me in place and kissed my neck down.

"No Tidus." I cried. "Get off me!" I tried kicking.

He cupped the side of my face and ran his fingers through my hair while he tried to kiss me mouth to mouth but I kept twisting my head away.

His hands went under my shirt as I panicked. Even though he's been under it before. I don't want my heart to be broken again, I'm too sensitive and I hate that! I can give it all to you if only I know I won't fall in love with you!

There was still pressure on my hands but I can move it. I slapped his shoulders with a push. I can't hurt him. I just can't. I'll hurt myself too if I do. Tears flooded my face.

There he comes again. Pushed me down with his body and gently, at last, kissed the side of my neck, breathing.

I couldn't move, I'm too weak. He was shirtless. He's that fast, I didn't even know when he took it off.

His other hand was going under my shirt again as I cried silently.

My left hand was free but if I move it, it'll probably come crashing back down halfway.

He stopped. I don't know why. I turned my head the other way and cried. His hand came out of my shirt and rested on my belly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered but it didn't stop my crying.

He sat up and pulled me up also into his arms.

My tears finally came to and end. My head was lying onhis shoulders.

"That's why you need to eat more." Tidus whispered. "I'm sorry. It got outta hand."

I scoot myself off the bed. _Don't even talk to me._ "It's okay. I can live without killing you."

I put my flip flops back on.

"Where you going?"

"Aren't we done talking!" I answered with a voice of a girl who just cried.

Tidus got up and stopped me. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I'll say its from swimming."

Tidus hesitated but he didn't move.

"Move!"

"I can't let you go out like that." Tidus held the door knob and looked at the ceiling.

I bit my lower lip. "Why are you doing this to me! Just leave me alone!"

"I just want some time alone with you Yuna! Is that too much!"

"Isn't that enough for you!What else do you want? Sex? Will you leave me alone if I give it to you?" _I'm just curious about his reply._

"NO Yuna! That's not what I want! I just want us.. to talk this out! Will you just..." Tidus stuttered alittle and paused. After a few seconds, he spoke up, "forget it." He moved away from the door and turned his back towards me. With his hands in his pocket, he said, "Sorry for wasting your time."

I guess this is the time where I apologize and we forgive each other but I closed the door after me. As I left, I heard a loud '_thud_' on the wall. The sound of when someone abuses someone else. But, he must be doing something to himself.

My heart told me to go check but my feet just wouldn't turn. My heart ache but I ignored it and it ached even more. _If I walk back in that room, I'm a fool._ I told myself. Who said only guys have games?

_**HAHA. THERE YOU GO! THANKS FOR STAYING WITH ME GUYS. NOW WILL YOU JUST PLEASE DO WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO. MAKE ME HAPPY!**_


	8. Break Down

**WELL. I STAYED UP LATE TO WRITE THIS ONE. **

**FFX-Lover- eheh. they're my favorite alsoand i dunno how im gonna end it yet. no clue. But i'll figure it out. Hope you stay til the end.**

**Eternal-FEAR- oh she _hates_ him! lol. **

DarkHvNaurareply- Tidus should beat himself more. lol. argh.

digitalgirl89- yeah. i reread it and it did seem like he was turning into Seymour. ahah

Seashell110- I was wondering if i should or should not put you down on my thanks list buttum I don't wanna be such a hater so here you are. Well. Thanks i guess. for your english teachings. lol. Thats a joke. xD

**Rikku's twin-Thanks! I don't want this story to be so random so sorry if it takes me so long for updating. **

**TgIiDgUiS- Yeah. Tidus, that bastard. lol. **

Mittiesgal- I'm trying my best to update as much as possible. Well at least every time i get ideas so hang on there with me alright :D

* * *

**BREAK DOWN**

**HOME**

Rikku sigh with a 'lost in love' smile.

"So. You and Gippal is good now?" I poured syrup on my french toast.

"Better than ever."

I nodded and smile while I cut the french toast in small pieces and the syrup mixed in with the scrambled eggs.

"We were planning a trip to one of Gippal's place but it's Tidus's mother's birthday next week so we can't." Rikku wiped her lips. "Her step mother I mean."

"Oh really?"

"Yuh. He didn't tell you? What a jerk." Rikku finished her water that was sitting on the table. "Gippal told me his mother is really strict and his dad is worse but maybe he was so nice to you because he knows your dad. From what Gippal told me, his step mother wants everything her way." Rikku shivered.

"His stepmom is expecting him to have a girlfriend." Lulu finished.

I chuckled. "Tough luck."

Lulu chuckled and stood up to carry her plate and silverware to the sink.

"I'll clean-" Rikku started piling plates on top of plates but stopped and looked at me when she notice I barely ate.

"Wha-what, I'm not hungry!" I exclaimed innocently.

"Yuna. Why are you starving yourself!" Rikku set down the dishes in her hands. "I'll sit down and watch you eat.We have all day right Lu?"

"Yep, you better finish it." She commaned.

I stuck out my lips. "That's too much. I'll just eat one piece okay?" I stuck out my forefinger. Something popped in my head suddenly. _Pretend. _"Ooww." I held my stomach. "Cramps." I'm so good at acting that I almost can feel real cramps.

I'm just so used to not eating that I can live without eating. Uhhh... maybe...

* * *

"Your dad's not coming?" Lulu asked. 

"Nah. He said he's got really important stuff to do today." I shrugged.

Rikku looked at me. "Yuna, when are you planning to get dress."

I tried putting on mascura with a shaking hand. "Who said I was going."_ It hurts to be beautiful._ I wiped the dark spot I left above my eye and gave up after my eyes caught Rikku in the mirror.

Rikku was in a long pink, beaded, sparkly, formal dress with her hands on her hips and a mean face. "What do you mean you're not going?"

"I wasn't invited?"

"Well I'm inviting you." Lulu walked in the room with a black attached belt along with the white dress. Wow. _White._

I shook my head. "I don't really feel like going."

"You really don't feel like doing anything any more!"

"Wakka better do something 'bout this when they come pick us up."

"Well..." I rubbed my head. "I'll be sleeping if you guys want me."

I bumped into the side of the door on my way out.

"Tsk." Rikku made a loud noise.

* * *

I was in deep sleep and woke up of hunger. I coughed. Once. Twice. Three times. 

Loud noises coming from downstairs. I yawned. "Gosh. I'm (yawn) so tired." I walked out the door and into the hallway where I stopped to listen to their conversatioin.

"We need someone to pretend to be Tidus's girlfriend. He said whoever it is will be paid by the end of the day or else his step mom is gonna kill him."

"Hey-hey-hey. Are you even listening to me. I told you to get Yuna to do it!" Rikku yelled at Gippal.

"Well, where is she!"

"Sleeping." Lulu chuckled with her hands crossed.

"Wha? She's not going?" Wakka asked.

"She said she isn't invited." Rikku pushed Gippal up the stairs. "Go get her."

I ran and looked backward as I turned the last corner at the end of the hallway to my room. Bam!

I smack my forehead with my palm. I missed the turn by an inch! AH!

I looked at Rikku who smacked her forehead also. Gippal had on a twisted face and Wakka's jaw dropped to the floor. Lulu's hands were folded across her chest.

* * *

I woke up once again with the same stomach ache and having water dripped on my face. I was in a big, neat room I've never seen before. 

"Get up, get up!" Lulu clapped her hands together.

Rikku fixed me so I'll be sitting straight up. My head droop like a dead plant.

* * *

**BREAKDOWN**

My eyes were open but it was almost like I'm blind. Rikku pushed me towards Tidus who was in a black and white tuxedo.

I woke up when he took my right hand and kissed it.

Tidus smiled with his teeth and through it, he said, "Shut up."

I smiled at a young, mean looking women who I assume is Tidus's step mother standing next to Jecht professionally. Good thing Rikku warned me or I would have no clue and start yelling like crazy and then receive a name of disgrace from the audience.

"Hello." She smiled and nodded. "Tidus's girl friend huh?"

I shook my head with confusion. _How can I not see that coming?_ "No, no. We're just friends."

"What's your name?"

"Uh." Tidus nudged me. "Oh. Yuna Sudeke."

His mother looked at him and I did also.

"Tidus. What kind of prank are you pulling this time?"

"This _is_ my soon to be girl friend. I'm 18 now. Why would I be lying to you."

His mother looked at me again. "Do you work?" Her voice sent chills after chills up my spine.

"No maam."

She chuckled and I looked over my shoulder to see we were in the middle of the circle.

"How do you support yourself then?"

"I uh..." I stopped to think which I can't even do now. I shook my head with the lack of patience. _I'm not really this slow am I?_

"Her dad is lord in Beside." Jecht supported.

"Lord in Beside?" His mother let out an evil laugh. "Tidus, where's your girlfriend from last year! Dona isn't it?"

"We broke up." Tidus face expression was expressionless. _What is he thinking?_

"Oh come on Tidus. You can do better than that! I've been gone for years now and this is what you gladly present me. A girl with no job, no skills... no looks!" She continued laughing.

The evil crowd started laughing too. I blinked hard. _This has to be a dream! _I tried to pull my hand away from Tidus but he's holding onto it too tight. No. I can't cry now. I stopped myself. How did I get stuck here!

"Hey honey!" His step-mom looked pass me.

My hand slowly slipped out of Tidus's as we both turned around in different directions.

_DONA!_

"Hey!" Dona's loud voice sounded behind me and they met up to hug as everybody turned their body facing them.

"You didn't break up with my Tidus, did ya?" His step-mom laughed and hugged Dona again.

I looked down at the shiny floor as little straps of hair fell to cover my face. I continued walking my way out of the middle of the circle as Rikku and Lulu squeezed their way towards me.

"Of course not!" I can still hear Dona. I closed my eyes and my heart ached once again. It ached so bad that I started to feel weaker than I already was. It aches like my heart is dying and I just can't take it any more. I feel like screaming. Like yelling! Like hitting. Like dying.

A tear slipped out of the corner of my eye. I wiped it away. _Be strong._ Another tear slipped. I took off my heels and ran leaving Rikku and lulu behind.

* * *

I was relaxed in my regular clothes again. I left such a big mess in the room but why bother to clean it up. His mom is_ so_ rich, I'm sure they have servants. I closed my eyes and sniff in the cool, night air. I haven't ate for 6 hours but Idon't feel hungry. 

I don't know where I'm going but I'm depending on the path I'm on.

Surely, I'm not going home.

_I have no job, no skills, no looks!_ This line keeps repeating itself in my head.

I held my arms together from the chilly wind.

I looked at the clear, night sky and closed my eyes while tears start pouring out.

* * *

I covered my face and start to sob. I wish I had someone here to hold me, comfort me, love me but what hurts is knowing that there's isn't any one. I knelt on the cold cement with no position.

* * *

**GOSH. I CAN'T BELEIVE TIDUS DIDN'T RUN AFTER HER! WHAT IN THE WORLD? HE WASN'T THERE FOR HER WHEN SHE CRIED! AWW... NOW YOU HURT HER MORE THAN ALOT! ARGH! **

**So any way. Plz review!**


	9. hurt no more

**HOME ALONE**

I helped Rikku and Lulu load their suitcases into Wakka's Limo.

I hugged them both before they left.

* * *

**TIDUS POV**

I guess it's only couples on this trip then.

_Beep Beep_

I sigh. _That's them._

I ran out of the gate to be greeted with two big hug and two good byes.

"Take care of Yuna." Lulu said commandingly.

"We're worried about her. You know. She's not eating." Lulu paused with such a concentrate look. "Don't stop her if she eats too much junk. That's all she eats. Unless you can get her to eat something else."

It left me confused. _Why all of a sudden she's starving herself._

* * *

**YUNA POV**

I looked through my varieties of candies and chips; snickers, milky way, milk chocolate, kit-kat, reeses, doritoes, and you get the point.

Of course I'm not gonna finish them.

I opened the window wide,turned the music up to maximum level on the song "Until I Get Over You." by Christina Milian. It feels so heavenly-ish.

I sat on the couch and looked at the blank tv.

I've been through so much shit that I've lost hope in everything. And I wonder why I'm still here. I wish I could just die but what's holding me back.

* * *

**TIDUS POV**

I don't care about her. Just like my step mother said, she has no job, no skills, no looks. There's plenty of rich girls with skills out there. She hates me now, and there's really no point trying to talk it out when she doesn't wanna listen. I looked outside. It's raining. Maybe I should go back out with Dona.

* * *

**YUNAS POV**

I unwrap 5 small hershey pieces and sucked on it. My stomach growls. I opened 2 more. My stomach growls.

"Stop it! I hate you!" I threw the whole bag of chocolate into the trash can and took 2 sips from the sierra mist can.

I need fresh air.

I looked outside. It's raining. I grabbed my purse and my sweater.

"What do I wanna do before I die?" I thought outloud.

_Maybe, go shopping, lose my virginity?_ I laughed weakly._ No I wanna do more than that._

I locked the door and ran to my car. I sigh.

* * *

I walked around the mall with a total of 5 bags in my hand. My stomach growled again for the hundreth time. 

I looked at the displays from foot locker outside of the store.

"What's the matter Yuna? Can't afford it 'cause you have _no_ job?"

I looked at Dona while she laughed. And next to her was TIDUS!

I turned back to the displays with a unsurprised face expression look but it's killing me inside. My heart grew weak.

I bit my lower lip and looked back at Dona. _Tidus is invisible. He's invisible!_ "Yeah." I said softly and paused while I tried to figure out a way to say this. "I heard you're really rich Dona. I mean seriously, every where I go, Dona this, Dona that." I smiled. "Do you mind buying me that shoe in the pink. Please. It's so cute! If you do this, I'll make you look even better!" I blinked cutely.

Dona looked at Tidus. I laughed inside. Of course, she don't want Tidus to think she's broke and if she say no, Tidus might think she's mean which she thinks he don't know yet, so Dona dragged him inside as I waited.

Dona threw the bag at me with an attitude. "What a slut." I heard her whisper.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate this big opportunity." I emphasize the word big. "Well, I'm really hungry, so see you guys around." I smiled really big and as I turned around, I rolled my eyes. _What a dumbass!_

I waited until they dissapear. I can give this to some strangers but they probably think I'm some kind of maniac with a plan. I looked at the trash can. Of course, throw this crap away. Not everybody is as lucky as me to be holding a new shoe with 3 choices. Oh! Give it to the big brother and big sister club. That's exactly where I'm going after I grab something to eat.

Did the weather change? Why all of a sudden, I'm eating?

While I'm looking at my orange flavored chicken, a heard a voice. _He wouldn't care if you were dying so starving wouldn't help. Make him regret leaving you. Make him cry._

I smiled really big. I deserve better than this. What was I thinking all this time. Oh. This month alone is gonna be a blast!

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

I decorated the living room, the kitchen, the basement, and closed all rooms.

I was wearing a mini skirt and and thin muscle shirt.

My high school buddies arrived.

"AAHH! I miss you so much!" Leene, my identical friend yelled as we ran into each other and hugged.

"Is this your house?"

"Sort of. My cousin and my friend lives here but they're on a vacation."

Leene laughed. "You're such a cutie." She paused. "Hey! How 'bout Dona. That slut who's always in everyone's buisiness. Is she still dating Tidus?"

"Oh yeah. They're still in love." I stopped to decide whether I should tell her I invited them or surprise her that I even know them. "I invited them!"

"What? No way! Is he cute?"

I giggled. "He's hot. Just stay away from him. He's a pain in the ass. But, you want the hook up with Shuyin. He's hotter!" I joked.

"How did you meet 'em?" The conversation went on.

* * *

Soon the house was packed. 

I went to the basementand took out the mic. "Okay guys." I winked when I saw Tidus and Dona sitting next to each other. "Uh. So uh, just respect the place and uh. " I sigh. "Party hard. Liquor over here." I pointed to the table fill with hard liquor, bottom and top. "Wanna eat. Kitchen. With that settle. Do what you do." I turned the music back to almost max.

I grabbed a small glass liquor and pulled Shuyin out of the dance floor. We climbed the stairs up to the living room where my singing system is. Leene was done singing and scored a gold medal.

I pointed at her. "Bad break up 5 months ago. Go easy on her."

I raised the glass liquor for another drink. "Finished already! This is awesome." I'm never really a good drinker.

I went to the basement for another cold drink.

It stinks down here. ewk. "Balarai!" I hugged him. "Your friends?"

"Yeah."

He introduced them as we greeted each other.

"Are you drunk?" He laughed.

I _was_ kind of out of balance. "No I'm not drunk."

I grabbed another one and sat between him and his friends.

"Yuna!" Leene called from upstairs.

"I'll be back." I called out to them.

It was Lulu on the phone. "Yuna! What on earth are you thinking."

"Well. I gotta do something. I was bored."

"Is Tidus over?"

"Yes he's over." I was dead at that sentence. My eyes were tired.

"Are you eating?"

"Yeah. I'm starting to eat. That's why I threw a party." I giggled.

"Are you sure Tidus is over?"

"Gosh. He is."

"Let me talk to him."

"No. I don't know where he is."

"I wanna talk to him."

"But I don't know where he is."

"Just let me talk to him!"

I hesitated. "Oh kay. Well Hold on."

I stopped the music. "Sorry for the interruption. Phone's for Tidus!" I said into the mic and raised up the phone.

"Who is it?" Tidus asked.

I shrugged. "Go upstairs and talk."

Dona followed.

I turned off the mic and turned the music back on.

I chunk down half the bottle and went back to the corner of the basement and sat on the leather seat.

I chunk down the other half of the bottle and sat it on the floor. I looked around, Some people were already naked, some were drunk, some's just crazy.

"Yay!" I raised both my hands up. "Another one."

* * *

His tounge touched mine. The music was loud. I was on his lap...kissing him. 

I don't care who it is. I'm having fun.

He was shirtless. His lips down my neck. I felt disguisted but I didn't stop him.

Someone yanked me away from him and took us to somewhere we can talk. "What the fuck are you doing!"

I laughed. A drunk laugh. "Get away from me."

"You're fucken drunk." He held my wrist.

I slowly held Tidus's neck and our bodies touch. "You wouldn't mind if it was you I was kissing, would you?"

Before he can answer, I pulled his head towards mine and we kissed.

I back him to the corner. His hands went up my shirt and a step which canchange a life. His hands about to unbutton my bra.

I pulled away and slapped him hard. Harder then I ever remembered hitting any one. "Because you think I'm drunk! I should of known you're no different."

I turned away.

"No. Don't go." He pleaded. "I love you Yuna... a-and, it's hard for me to even admit it myself!"

I didn't listen. I kept walking. _Lies, every word. Today... I'm leaving it all behind._ "I'll go find Dona."

* * *

OH YEAH! WAY TO GO YUNA! SHOW THEM GUYS WE GOT IT.

IT'S YUNA'S TURN TO BE A HEART BREAKER. AND IT'S TIDUS TURN TO CRY.

FIND OUT HOW THE ASS HOE CAN DIG A HOLE BACK TO HER HEART... ON THE NEXT CHAPTERRRR.


	10. for Her happiness, He will

**FOR HER HAPPINESS, HE WILL**

**THANKS GUYS FOR SUPPORTING MY STORY. I THANK YOU GUYS VERY, VERY MUCH AND HAPPY ST. PATRICKS DAY! xD**

I've been alone for 3 weeks and 1 day. Just a few more days til Rikku and Lulu comes home.

Life has never been better. Outside, it's raining and the phone is ringing constantly. The CID contains about 40 of Tidus's missed call and 5 of his private calls.

It's starting to annoy me so I thought stuffing chocolate in my mouth would help... Nope.

Maybe if I just wonder off outside, I don't have to hear the sound of the ringing. No, I don't have to do this to myself. It's not my fault. Unplug the cord but Lulu or Rikku might call.

After 10 seconds not hearing the phone ring, I thought he gave up.

A loud knock sound the room 10 minutes later.

I looked through the peep hole and turned off the living room light.

"Yuna!" Tidus banged on the door hard, I can almost feel it falling down. "I know you're in there. I'm sorry!."

I pressed my ear next to the door. "Yuna. I know you're not gonna pick up the phone. I know you're not gonna listen."

_Then why did you come and keep calling? How stupid!_

"But you have to listen to what I have to say! Yuna! I know you did nothing to hurt me!" He stopped and the bangings stopped with him."I'm gonna be here until you come out." His tone of voice softened.

* * *

**YOU WIN**

My head was under the water. The lavander candles lit the dark room.

I kept lookingat my watch. _7pm._ He must've gone home. It's been two hours already.

I wrapped my blue towel around me. I turned on my bedroom light picking out a comfortable outfit.

I slipped on one of my stretchy, gym shorts and a tang top. I brushed my teeth, washed my face with with nutrigen deep clean, and blow dried my hair.

I sigh and looked out my window to find it was still raining just as hard as it was earlier.

Just to make sure, I walked down the stairs and looked through the peep hole. The dark figure was still standing out there.

Lightening struck._ Okay. Fine. I give up! I'm just too nice to lock you out there for too long. _I ran to grab my pink umbrella.

* * *

I opened the door and ran out with my umbrella.

"Come on." I stood in front of the soak Tidus. I took his hand. It was cold.

I rushed him into the house. "Are you crazy?" I said softly.

"Sit next to the fire place." I pointed. "I'll be back."

* * *

Luckily, I have a few big beggy t-shirts from the old, bad past when I turned into a sort of tomboy-like. 

I ran down the stairs skipping a few steps. I handed him the towel and the shirt. "I'm pretty sure it'll fit."

I sigh after I finished mopping the floor and sat down looking at Tidus who was deeply concentrated on the burning fire.

Lightening struck and our living room light went off. The whole neighbor was a black out.

Thankfully, the fire place is giving off good amount of light.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" I asked softly.

He didn't speak. He didn't look at me either. Only at the fire pit. The color on his face was reddish-orange. _So beautiful._

I smack my lips together. "Uh huh. Do you really feel that way, well I'm sorry." I laughed at myself mentally.

"Stop being such a kid."

I straighten up again. "So?"

"Yuna." He looked at me with a hurt face.

I raised an eye brow.

"You probably hate me. You probably don't wanna see me ever again but I wanna talk it out with you first before you do anything."

I nodded. "What do you have to say?"

"I mean, do you see any guy like me hanging out with a girl like you?"

I raised an eye brow again thoughtfully. "W-what do you m-" I thought for a second. "Ohhh, I get it, so-"

"No Yuna." Tidus raised up a hand to stop me. "It's because I thought I could do better. And I thought maybe meeting you was just a wrong turn, I can turn back and make it up still." Tidus paused every once and a while and look down. "So I tried to get back with Dona but she doesn't make me feel the way you do. And when we saw you at the mall, all kinds of feelings started bowling up, feelings I don't feel when I'm around her, then I realize," He paused and looked up at me. "I really love you." He whispered those words.

I put on an 'aww' face. A long silence fell between us due to my thinking. "T-tidus, It was a touchy speech but... how do I know it's not just another play."

"Yuna, I'm serious this-."

"Like all other times?" I softly said.

"What do you want me to do to prove to you? I ca-"

"Nothing." I said softly. "Tidus, I'm not like one of those soft girls where you can cry a few tears, say a few words, and things would be back like it used to!" I paused. "I think it'll be better if we were off alone. I mean, living these few weeks without you has been fine."

I'm not sure if the words I'm saying are true. I've been wanting to say this for a while now but I'm just confused by his speech. I just wanted revenge, but seeing him like this is... just too much for me.

Tidus turned the other way and covered his face with his right hand. I reverse my position and faced him on a step higher.

I scoot closer. "Remember when we were in the mountains and you told me, Meant to be lovers are like magnets?" Tidus didn't show any reaction. I smiled. "Well if we're really one of those meant to be lovers, then our relationship will someday untwist. But if we're not, this is all we can ever be no matter how hard we try." I paused. "Don't you beleive it?"

"If beleiving it means we're not meant to be then no." Tidus said through hidden tears.

I sat facing him and we hugged. I kissed his cheeks when I pulled away from him.

"We shouldn't have to do this." Tidus said with a voice I've never heard before. "I don't understand." He paused."You're so different from every girl I've ever met. And I even apologized which I've never done before to any girl and do you know how much courage it had taken me!"

I looked at him. "Tidus," I paused and looked at the burning fire. "Could you tell me a time when you've been violated, you're personal life, your rights?"

I looked at him while he stopped to think. "You've never been violated before, have you? So how would you understand me!"

He looked at me with a guilty face, a seductive face, a face that every girl would fall for... but me.

_Silence._

"If this is the end," Tiduspaused."can I... get one last kiss."

I smiled.

He placed his hands on the back of my neck and the other hand cupped my face while hot tears flow from his eyes.

He tilt his head and his tougne touched mine, his breath stained mine.

The touch of his body was so gentle, I would have thought it was someone else if I was blind folded.

I was backed away from the fire pit and to the wall.

_I love how he can be so protective, so sweet, I love his body, how it's so build but not too build. _

His soft lips remained pressed against mine

_He's everything I've dreamed of. _

His tears dried.

_Nothing about him that I don't love._

He kissed my neck.

_But I just want it all to end, all the feelings and the pain._

His teeth sanked into the skin of my neck.

I tried pushing him away but he wouldn't budge.

I pushed harder. I struggled. I kicked but only got air.

My hands were under a heavy body. Beneath me was the hard floor.

_Why? Why are you doing this!_

I tried covering my face with my hands but he just pulled them away like nothing.

I screamed. "I HATE YOU! DONT YOU GET IT?"

I tried another hard slap and surprisingly, I got his face.

I pushed him off me as my tears burned my cheeks and I stood up quickly.

I covered my face and cried.

He got up with the help of the wall and slowly walked over to me to comfort me.

I stepped back and slapped him again.

He stood there impassively with his head hung down.

"Get out!" I pointed at the exit.

He shook his head and walked closer. "Yuna, I don't know-"

"GET OUT!"

He plundged towards me and hugged me tightly.

I knew I couldn't release myself from him so I cried calmly.

"Yuna. I don't know whats happened to me. I really can't imagine myself without you. The only reason why I did that is from my lack of patience. I know if I love you, I should wait, but I just can't watch you go on without me. The pain is unbearable!" He pulled away but we were still connected.

His hands still holding both of mine.

His tears revealed slowly.

His hands let go when he saw my face expression still hadn't change.

He shook his head. "I'll let you go if that's what you want, being able to laugh without me, everything for your happiness. I'll just have to hold my tougne, stretch my patience and wait for you."

Hehung his head down and stuck his hands in his pocket as he found his way to the exit and out into the crying world that haven't stopped raining yet.

I stood inmy position after a minute when he left.

Sad tears, mad tears, lonely tears, depressed tears, all kinds of tears shattered my heart.

* * *

**AAHHHHHHHHHHHH. WAS THAT A LONG WAIT FOR YOU GUYS. WELL, I DON'T THINK SO 'CAUSE THE STORIES I'M WAITING FOR ARE TAKING FOREVER. SHEESH. LOL. **

**WELL. DID YOU YA ENJOY THIS CHAPTER? ANY ADVICE FOR NEXT CHAPTER, ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO CHANGE? ANYTHING?  
.  
.  
.  
DON'T FORGET, I TAKE COMPLIMENTS TOO. LOL 3**


End file.
